<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In-depth Study of the Fox's Eating Habits Regarding Winged Creatures by IHeShe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477356">In-depth Study of the Fox's Eating Habits Regarding Winged Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeShe/pseuds/IHeShe'>IHeShe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League of Legends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:19:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeShe/pseuds/IHeShe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxes are omnivorous carnivores. While they will eat almost any type of bird, they usually eat invertebrates, small rodents, berries and carrion, much easier to get. But when the bird in question is one with such a beautiful plumage, not to talk about the lovely crimson hair and slender body, the fox just has to lay her hands on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League of Legends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In-depth Study of the Fox's Eating Habits Regarding Winged Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In-depth Study of the Fox's Eating Habits Regarding Winged Creatures<br/></strong>
</p><p>Xayah yawned as she stretched her arms and stood up. She had been resting on a tree, a rather large one on top of an hill. Hidden behind the foliage, she could see the nearby village clearly from there. A rather large settlement, built near a river. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately, which is why Rakan voluntereed to go ahead alone to scout the area. If she knew him -and she did- he was probably putting up a show in some tavern down there now. She looked at the sky. By the look of it she had slept for a couple of hours at most, maybe even less. Which explained why she was still somewhat sleepy. As she wondered wethever she should go meet Rakan or go back to sleep, her gaze fell on what seemed to be a small, abandoned house in the forest. It wasn't that far from the tree she was on, but probably due to the vegetation being rather thick there she hadn't noticed it when they got there earlier that day. And then she heard something. A rustle in the bushes. She instinctively brought an hand to her cloack -or wing, since it was both-, her fingers already grasping a couple of her feathers, when she saw a woman walk out from behind a tree.</p><p>A vastayan woman, though not one she knew. She had long, dark blue hair and amber eyes. Her clothes were rather traditional, red and white with a few golden embroidery on her detached sleeves. She was a fox, clearly. Both her ears and her tails -nine, an oddly high number- didn't really leave any room for doubt about it. She had whisker markings too. Xayah had seen a few foxes already, but none with more than four or five tails. Most other vastayans would have felt some sort of awe towards that woman because of that, but Xayah really wasn't the type for that.</p><p>"Is someone there?" the fox asked, and her tone somehow made it sound more like a statement than a question.</p><p>As she brought her hand away from her wing, Xayah jumped off the tree, landing a few meters in front of the woman. She was taller than her, probably around as tall as Rakan, but Xayah herself was a bit short so that really didn't mean much.</p><p>"Oh my, so it's true" the fox said.</p><p>"What?" Xayah replied. They had just met, but for some reason she found that woman unpleasant already.</p><p>"The dancer at the tavern said he wasn't alone. He was quite busy with a brawl though, so I couldn't ask him any detail"</p><p>A bit annoyed at her partner for having got in a fight -without her, that is-, Xayah stepped on the gound a couple of times. They spent a few moments looking at each other, moments during which the woman took a good glance at her crimson, long hair, her slender body, her dress and her feathers. Then she spoke.</p><p>"He wasn't lying when he said you were quite beautiful too. That's quite the lovely plumage you have"</p><p>She wasn't really flattered by that. Xayah was well aware -and rather proud- of how good-looking her feathers were. And everything else too, Rakan kept reminding her about it, but what was really important for avian vastayans were the feathers.</p><p>"Did you come here just to chat?" Xayah asked, somewhat annoyed for reasons unknown to herself. She just felt like walking into the first tavern brawl she could find and smash someone's face. She was still a bit tired, she hadn't slept enough, but she didn't care at the moment.</p><p>"Well, kind off" the fox replied as she took a few steps forwards "I'm Ahri" she said as she raised her hand.</p><p>"... Xayah" she replied as she shook hands with her, a bit unwillingly.</p><p>There was something about that fox she didn't like. Maybe the fact that she was always smiling. Granted, Rakan smiled all the time too, but that was different. There was something... mischievious in Ahri's smile. Which is why she was expecting something underhanded from her. She didn't like thinking something like that about another vastayan, but it's not like she could trust anyone just because they were vastayans. Then she noticed something.</p><p>"You are the Violet Raven, aren't you?" Ahri asked as her eyes turned purple.</p><p>Xayah instinctively pulled back, or at least that's what she'd have done if Ahri hadn't pulled her in, grabbed her head and... kissed her. After a brief moment of confusion Xayah tried to push her away, but realized her arms had lost strenght. Ahri ran one of her hands on the younger vastayan's back as she held her right wrist with the other. Xayah could feel magic pouring inside of her, and there was a little something in that magic which somewhat reminded her of Rakan's, though only vaguely. In a few moments she lost her senses and Ahri pulled away, taking a deep breath.</p><p>It took more magic than she had thought, to the point she ended up overdoing it a bit and causing her to fall unconscious. When she met the peacock in the village she felt that there was a little something in common between them. Maybe because that little raven had spent a lot of time with Rakan, she had developed a sort of resistance -albeit weak- to charm magic. Regardless of that, Ahri knew there was an abandoned house nearby. And since she now had time, she decided to move there. If she was lucky, she would have found a bed inside there. And so she grabbed Xayah and carried her on her back. She was lighter than she had expected.</p><p>Ahri had... convinced... a few people down at the village to mess with Rakan, and a few others to ask for a few performances once he was done with the brawl. And if what she had heard about him was true, then she most likely had all the time she wanted to have fun with the little raven.</p><hr/><p>Xayah woke up and opened her eyes. She felt a bit... sluggish? She wasn't sure. Did she fall asleep again? No, wait, she had gotten up and...</p><p>"Oh, you're awake. Perfect timing"</p><p>Oh, right. That goddamned fox. She tried to get up, only to realize she couldn't. A quick look around showed her she had been put on a bed and tied to the frame. By the look of it, they were in that small abandoned house. She probably had lost consciousness for less than twenty minutes, at least that's what she assumed after having looked outside the only visible window. Window which Ahri then covered with a curtain. The inside of the room was illuminated by a couple of old lanterns.</p><p>"Is the bed comfortable?"</p><p>"It would be much better with your fur as a blanket" she replied, implying she wanted to skin her.</p><p>She tried to move again, but the ropes proved to be sturdy enough to not break. Her wrists had been tied not only to the frame of the bed but also to each other, and the same went for her thumbs. Oddly enough, her pinkies were bound to the bedframe too. As much as she hated to say it, that fox sure knew how to make sure one couldn't untie himself. As for her legs, her ankles and thighs had been tied relatively far apart from each other, the latter right below the knees. She could bend her limbs a bit, but not much. Lastly, there was a strap running over her belly and pushing her down against the bed and, most importantly, her wing, preventing her from moving it. She so wanted to cut that fox's head off.</p><p>Said fox sat on the bed right next to her.</p><p>"You're not cold, aren't you?"</p><p>"Just shup up and untie me"</p><p>"I must say, this is quite the outfit" she said as she placed an hand on Xayah's inner thigh. For some reason, Ahri's skin felt hot to the touch.</p><p>The younger vastaya pulled against the ropes again. If anything, just to vent out some of her frustration.</p><p>"Oh, I don't mind that. Just don't break them" Ahri said. And Xayah suddenly put less strenght in her arms. The hell was that? Or rather, she had an idea, it's just that she didn't like that thought. At all.</p><p>At first Ahri had thought about simply charming her, but then opted for something a little different. She'd make sure Xayah wouldn't have broken out of her restraints, but... aside from that, she decided not to make her immediatly surrender herself using magic. It had been a long time since the last time she had had some genuine fun with a young vastaya. If that could be called "genuine fun", that is. Not that Ahri minded such details.</p><p>She moved her hand up and down from her leg to her neck, pressing her index on Xayah's skin enough so that she could feel it thought her clothes. It felt... weird. The young vastaya felt a tingling sensation at her touch, and being unable to move kind of forced her to focus on that. She pulled again against the ropes, but for some reason she couldn't put much strenght into it, as if a part of her didn't really want to break them. That had to be Ahri's doing, she was sure of it. She felt her index running over her belly, then moving to her breast before going up to her neck, her cheek and finally her long hears. She pulled down her hood and ran her hand in Xayah's hairs.</p><p>"Oh my, this feels better than I thought it could" Ahri said, almost laughing.</p><p>"Don't you dare pet me" Xayah replied, her voice as cold and hostile as she could possibly make it sound.</p><p>In response, the fox messed up her red hair, then inched closer and... placed her tongue on her neck.</p><p>"Hey, the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it" Ahri replied as she ran her tongue slowly up her neck, heading to her lips. That felt... unpleasantly pleasant, if that made sense.</p><p>She looked her straight in the eyes. Once again, her eyes were dyed purple.</p><p>"Don't bite, little raven" Ahri said with a worringly persuasive voice before kissing her. Xayah tried to move herself away, but with her arms tied to the bed there wasn't much she could do escape from that.</p><p>Ahri's tongue ran freely inside the young vastaya's mouth, and though Xayah didn't reciprocate the kiss she still could do nothing to stop her droll from mixing with her own in her mouth. And as much as she wanted to chop her tongue off, she just couldn't bring herself to bite her. Frustrating beyond belief. And, worst of all, that was... kinda pleasant. Ahri took her sweet time kissing her, and once she was done she ran her index over her lips. Xayah's head felt a bit dizzy, and she also felt a sort of... tingling. The kind of tingling you tell your lover about when you want to sleep with him. If she could, Xayah would have grasped the sheets with enough force to tear them, just to vent out some of her anger and frustration, but with even her thumbs and pinkies tied she couldn't even do that. Ahri smiled at the sight of Xayah's cheeks turning a bit red.</p><p>"You know, I'm envious of that battle dancer, having you all to himself"</p><p>"Screw you" she replied, though this time she didn't sound as threating as she had wanted to.</p><p>"That's quite a rude way to say it" Ahri said playfully "Though that one would be you, not me, my lovely little bird" she replied as she moved her hands to Xayah's chest.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>And then she pulled her dress down, just enough to reveal her breasts. The fabric was surprisingly elastic, and didn't tear. Beneath it, Xayah was wearing... nothing.</p><p>"Oh my, no bra? How daring" Ahri said, laughing because she knew that she really had no right to say something like that.</p><p>"Shut. Up"</p><p>Ahri gently groped her breasts. They were firmer than she had expected, though also a bit smaller. Then again, for all she knew Xayah was still young -for a vastaya, that is-, and maybe she had yet to fully develop. Not that she minded either way. Ahri started fondling her, and Xayah tried to bite her lips. To no avail, since she still couldn't bring herself to bite anything for whatever reason. To make things worse, Ahri's touch was... oddly alluring. And she also felt more sensitive than usual. Once again, she pulled against the ropes which were binding her as she tried to focus on something -anything- else. With little success. Then, Ahri suddenly pressed her lips against Xayah's left nipple and began sucking on it as she toyed with the other one with her hand. The young vastaya, took by surprise, let out a weak moan.</p><p>"You really have a nice voice, you know? Do you mind letting me hear it some more?"</p><p>"I swear you'll pay for this" she replied as she cursed herself for having let her voice escape and Ahri for everything else.</p><p>"Oh, I've been told that many times"</p><p>The fox kept playing with her breasts, savoring them fully with both her tongue and hands. And, as much as she tried, Xayah found it harder and harder to keep her voice to herself. She had never been so sensitive. She started to pull against the ropes with all her strenght -all that Ahri's charm allowed her to muster- as she felt her lower area getting even more tinglyer than before.</p><p>Ahri then suddenly pinched both her nipples, rather hard. At that, Xayah's body tensed up, a wave of pleasure, sharp but not really strong, expand from her breasts to the rest of her body, followed by a weaker but lingering one.</p><p>"Oh my, oh my, did you just have a small orgasm? That's so cute" Ahri said, her eyes betraying all of her mischievousness.</p><p>"I swear, you won't... get away with this"</p><p>"Oh sweet raven" Ahri replied as she petted her behind the ears, as if she was some sort of cat "You don't really sound that convincing when you're almost panting"</p><p>She was blushing so lovely. Then the fox slid an hand between her legs, under her dress, for a brief moment pulled it back, showing Xayah her own juices covering the fox's fingers.</p><p>"Not to talk about this" she added, a playful smile on her face.</p><p>Unable to do anything else, Xayah looked away. Ahri placed her hands underneath the young vastaya's dress and moved them slowly upwards to her waist.</p><p>"Oh, you do wear panties" she commented, laughing softly as she pulled them down enough to leave them in plain sight, no longer covered by her other clothes. Ahri then sat down on the floor, at the end of the bed, and simply looked at her from that angle.</p><p>"You know, I could spend the whole night looking at you like this" Ahri said after a while.</p><p>"Just go die somewhere far away from me"</p><p>The fox laughed.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, sorry" she replied as she stood up and got on top of her "Can't waste too much time now, can't we?"</p><p>Ahri ran her tongue on Xayah's lips before kissing her again as she played with her nipples with her hands. It took Xayah a few moments to realize she was almost reciprocating the kiss.</p><p>"Good, like that" Ahri said then "You're getting into it"</p><p>Xayah cursed her in their native language. The translation of what she said, however, is probably better left untold. Though it did make Ahri laugh again.</p><p>"Kids these days, they have no manners" she said as she moved her hand beneath her legs and started massaging Xayah's entrace, enjoying how her face turned redder and redder.</p><p>Xayah tried to keep her voice down, but being unable to bite her lips nor hold on to the sheets of the bed -or anything else-, it proved to be a vain attempt. She had never been so sensitive anyway, what the hell. Ahri kept teasing her as she pulled her dress up, then placed her mouth between her legs and started licking her.</p><p>"... mm- ... mmnhh..."</p><p>"You are so cute trying to hold your moans" she commented as she grabbed her buttocks. They were firm, just like her breasts. Such a shame she couldn't give her a few spanks with her bound in that position. Maybe she should have tied her in a different way. As for Xayah, she tried to close her legs, but with her ankles and thighs tied to the bedframe she couldn't really do that. Then, suddenly, Ahri placed her mouth on Xayah's clit and started sucking on it. Taken by surprise, the young vastaya almost jumped as she let out a rather loud cry. Ahri laughed.</p><p>"I could get addicted to this" the fox commented as she pulled her waist closer -still holding her by her buttocks- and kept licking her, occasionally drinking her juices.</p><p>Xayah was completely helpless. Unable to resist in any way, she could do nothing but try to ignore the growing pleasure. As her breathing got quicker, Ahri moved her hands to her breasts and started playing with her nipples while sucking on her clit, until Xayah's voice stopped for a moment, her body arching up- as much as it could against the strap pushing her down, that is-, sharp jolts of pleasure spreading from her exposed privates to the rest of her body for a brief moment before fading.</p><p>Odd, Ahri thought as she pulled away and licked the young vastaya's juices from her lips. She had both seen and had enough orgasms in her long life to be able to tell that the one Xayah had just had was weak. Or rather, it was one of those which don't leave you satisfied, at all. She wondered for a moment if she had lost her touch, but quickly decided that was not it. So she looked Xayah in the eyes again -her eyes once again purple- and kissed her again, with all the passion she could put into it. This time she didn't met any resistance at all.</p><p>"What was missing there, my little raven?" she asked, and Xayah couldn't help but find her voice incredibly seductive. Still annoying, but seductive as well.</p><p>For a few moments she didn't reply, but then her force of will ran out. And so she spoke.</p><p>"I need to... to b..."</p><p>"Don't be shy, my dear" the fox say as she gently ran her fingers on Xayah's skin. Her touch felt so... enticing...</p><p>"... bite. I need to... bite something... or I can't have a... a satisfying..."</p><p>"Bite anything?" she asked, laughing softly.</p><p>"N... not myself..."</p><p>Ahri looked around the room for a bit before gently kissing Xayah again, first on the forehead and then on the lips.</p><p>"Good girl" she said as she pinched her nipples. At this point the young vastaya had lost almost all control over her voice, which was close to come out freely.</p><p>Ahri then placed her hand on her entrance and inserted two fingers in her while sucking on her nipples, occasionally biting on them tool. Her moans were so, so cute. She kept moving her fingers inside her, occasionally pulling them out, either to tease her clit or simply tu push them back inside, until Xayah had another small orgasm. Her face as red as it could get, the young vastaya's frustration was now almost completely sexual. Well aware of that, Ahri took a brief pause during which she indulged on Xayah's other body areas, licking her and running her fingers all over her. Her thights seemed to be especially sensitive, and so she focused on them for a while before deciding to slide three fingers inside of her again.</p><p>Xayah almost jumped when Ahri found her sweet spot, much to the fox's delight. She then focused on her lower parts, fingering her with one hand while teasing her clit with the other. She had to hold herself back a bit, or she'd have gone all out on Xayah already, and it wasn't time for that yet. Then she placed a finger on her butt and pressed gently on it.</p><p>"W-wait, stop!"</p><p>"Now, now, tell me honestly how it feels" Ahri said.</p><p>A part of Xayah wanted to bite off her own tongue rather than answer that. But the other part was, at this point, in a far more dominant position.</p><p>"It... it doesn't feel... bad... I hate you..."</p><p>Ahri laughed softly as she kept applying pressure with her finger without pushing it inside. She kept stimulating her like that, occasionally going from her clit to her breasts with her other hand, until another weak orgasm ran through her body.</p><p>"Do you want to bite something, my dear?"</p><p>"... y... yes... your throat maybe..." Xayah managed to say. She refused to submit to that fox, though it was getting harder and harder to resist.</p><p>"That answer was almost the right one" Ahri replied smiling.</p><p>She then went back to Xayah's chest and began fondling her breasts while slowly inserting her index in her butt. Xayah squealed. So lovely.</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>"That's not what I told you to say, dear. How does it feel?"</p><p>"I don't know! Just..."</p><p>Ahri started moving her finger slowly inside of her. By the look of it Xayah had never done any anal play, so there really wasn't much she could do without hurting her. But then again, the thought of having initiated her to that was oh so satisfying. She then moved her other hand to her thights and caressed them while licking her neck. This time she decided to take it slowly, and focused almost exclusively on her butt, occasionally playing with her breasts, all the while enjoying Xayah's expressions. She couldn't hide her embarrassment, nor her pleasure, yet she somehow tried to, and that was so enticing to look at. Xayah tried to avert her gaze from Ahri, but the fox forced her in a deep kiss, and the feathered girl had to try her hardest not to reciprocate it. Ahri tried to slide another finger in her rear, but by the look of it it was still too early for that and so she kept stimulating her insides with just one.</p><p>Ahri then suddenly licked the inside of Xayah's large ears. Hadn't she been tied, she would have probably instinctively jumped away.</p><p>"Ah! Don't do that!"</p><p>"Oh my, why?"</p><p>"I-... I'm sensit... sensitive there..." she said against her own will, unable to oppose the fox's words.</p><p>"Oh, you really are sweet" Ahri commented before starting to gently lick her ears.</p><p>And, apparently, that drove Xayah to another orgasm. Another weak, unsatisfying orgasm. She couldn't take it anymore. How long had it been since they started? She had completely lost sense of time. She pulled against the ropes with all the strenght she could muster, to no avail.</p><p>"That must have felt great" said Ahri, mocking her.</p><p>"P... ple... screw you..."</p><p>"Oh my, you're still saying that?" Ahri asked as she brought her hand to her entrance and started stimulating her again. Almost violently this time, though for less than a minute. Just enough to make her moan. She then brought her hand to Xayah's face and pushed her fingers inside her mouth, making her taste her own juices. Truth is, she was so wet that just placing her hand on top of her lower parts was enough to soak it.</p><p>"Is there something you wanted to say?"</p><p>"P... please... something to bite..."</p><p>"You can do more than that, sweetie" she replied as she caressed her thighs.</p><p>"I... I beg you..."</p><p>"That's better, my dear" the fox said as she leaned in and kissed her again. And this time, Xayah found herself kissing her back.</p><p>Ahri then stood up and walked around the room, picking up something she had seen earlier. It probably was once a part of a knick-knack of sorts, but it had just the right size, and that's what mattered. Ahri griped it a bit to make sure it wouldn't break too easily, then enveloped it in a blue flame for a brief moment to clean it- sort of- before walking back to Xayah and showing it to her. She pulled against the ropes and the strap as Ahri placed it right above her mouth, barely out of reach.</p><p>"You want this, don't you?"</p><p>"Oh, come on!"</p><p>"Wrong, little girl" she replied as she inserted the small object in her as an improvised sex toy.</p><p>Xayah squirmed around helplessly, with nothing to do but being pleasured without actually reaching satisfaction. Ahri kept going while sucking on her nipples and gently pressing on her butt, enjoying how her breath got more and more ragged and quick. Then, right before her climax, she stopped. It would have been another unsatisfying one, sure, but it still would have been an orgasm.</p><p>"Please, just..."</p><p>"Just what, little one?"</p><p>"Just... let me bite something, please!"</p><p>"Sure, dear" Ahri replied smiling, and she placed the small object, completely covered in her love juices, in her mouth. It was large enough to prevent Xayah from speaking as long as she held it in her mouth -she could spit it out or simply make it fall by rolling her head to the side if she wanted- but at least she finally had something to bite on. And so she bit it, as hard as she could. Though... Ahri had stopped doing anything, and was now simply looking at her, occasionally caressing her on the thighs, hips or ears. Xayah squirmed around and tried to say something, though nothing understandable came out of her mouth.</p><p>"You look troubled" Ahri said, the most mischievous smile on her face.</p><p>Xayah then turned around the object in her mouth in an attempt to be able to speak, but ended up making it fall next to her head, out of reach.</p><p>"Please, make me come!" she almost shouted, every semblance of defiance gone.</p><p>"Sure, sweetie" Ahri replied as she... took the small object and began thrusting it inside of Xayah again while sucking and pincking her nipples and clit.</p><p>"No -mmhh- ,not like... ah... aaahhh... not like this! Aahh..."</p><p>"Come on now, don't act all spoiled" Ahri said, laughing.</p><p>The orgasm came quickly, Xayah's body tensing up in response to the wave of pleasure, but once again it was a relatively weak sensation, not enough to satisfy her.</p><p>"As you asked, dear" Ahri said.</p><p>"Please... I can't take it anymore..."</p><p>"Oh, I can't resist if you make that face"</p><p>Ahri grabbed Xayah's head and pulled her in for another kiss, then placed the small object in her mouth. It was as covered in her juices as it could possibly be, but Xayah couldn't care less about that at the moment.</p><p>The fox then started licking Xayah's entrance, slowly and gently, while inserting a finger in her butt. Her muffled moans were, if possible, even better than her previous ones. Ahri kept stimulating her, gently, almost painfully gently. She had grasped Xayah's weak spots well enough to keep that up for what probably were thirty minutes without making her reach her climax, but with her mouth full Xayah could say nothing about it, she could only squirm, pull against her restraints and hope. Ahri then moved up and looked Xayah in the eyes, her owns being once again dyed a deep purple.</p><p>"Just don't bite down on that, alright sweetie?"</p><p>Her mouth could say nothing, but Xayah's expression pictured perfectly her reaction. Shock, frustration, disbelief, and a bit of anger. At that point, however, she was so aroused that she had no way to go against Ahri and her charm. Both her normal and her magical one. And so she felt her jaw losing strenght. She was no longer biting that object, she was merely holding it in her mouth. And so, Ahri went back to her nether region. This time, however, she made sure to hit each and every of her sweet spots, bringing her to her umpteenth orgasm. Her umpteenth unsatisfying orgasm, that is. At that point, Xayah was about to cry. Worst of all, Ahri kept going, even though she was still overly sensitive due to having just climaxed, Xayah's voice filling the room.</p><p>"You can bite down on that if you want, dear" Ahri said, and suddenly Xayah regained control over her jaws.</p><p>Instinctively, she bit down on the object in her mouth again, with all the strenght she had. But once again, Ahri started merely teasing her, avoind all stimulations strong enough to make her come. After another twenty minutes of that, Xayah's eyes began to tear up a little, unable to do anything else. Then Ahri heard something and suddenly stopped. She stood up, walked to the window and moved the curtain aside. There was a small red fox there -a completely normal-looking fox, if not for her two tails- waiting there, holding a bag in her mouth. The fox dropped the bag and, apparently, said something before running away. Ahri closed the curtain again.</p><p>"Seems like we are running out of time, sweetie" she lied as she walked back to her "Let's finish this then, shall we?"</p><p>Xayah didn't reply -she couldn't- nor did she nod, but her eyes were full of hope. Maybe, hadn't she looked at Ahri with such eyes, she would have been allowed to have her long awaited true climax. But her expression convinced the fox to do otherwise. Ahri played with her breasts, toyed with her clit, inserted her fingers in both of her entrances, always keeping Xayah right on the brink of orgasm, almost there but not really there. Xayah was squirming around as much as phisically possible, and had no idea for how long Ahri kept that up, if two minutes or two hours, but it sure felt like ages. And then Ahri stopped. She took the object away from Xayah and kissed her again, the longest kiss they shared up to that point, while holding her face with both her hands.</p><p>"I will untie you know, but don't move. Stand perfectly still. You won't move, won't you? Do you promise me that?"</p><p>"Please, please, just make me come..."</p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p>"I... I promise..."</p><p>"Good girl" Ahri said as she kissed her again.</p><p>Then, just as she had said, she started untying Xayah. The young vastaya didn't move at all, even when all her restraints were taken off.</p><p>"I have to go now. Don't touch yourself in any way, alright?" she said as she blowed something -a small gust of pinkish air, apparently- on her palm and pushed it first against Xayah's chest and then against private areas "And forget about this little gift, alright?"</p><p>"Please... I'm begging you..."</p><p>"Don't touch yourself, and don't rub yourself against something either" Ahri repeated "Oh, and of course, don't leave this room unless you do it together with someone"</p><p>"... I... alright..."</p><p>"Nice. And don't ever look at that hole over there" Ahri said as she pointed to an hole in the ceiling before walking to the door "It's been great, little one. I think I'll come back for another round one day or another"</p><p>"W-wait!"</p><p>Ahri walked out, closing the door behind herself, took the bag then climbed up the house and entered the small attic. She had a nice view of the room from there. Xayah was there, and Ahri could tell she was trying to masturbate, but the charm placed on her wouldn't have faded before the following evening. Which meant that at least until midday, Ahri's orders would have been absolute. The small fox from before came back, climbed up to the attic as well and, once again, said something to Ahri.</p><p>"Thanks, little one" she said before waving her off.</p><p>Apparently Rakan was finishing a last performance in the city, then he would've come back. Which meant Xayah would have gone through at least an hour and a half more of sexual frustration, still on the verge of climax but unable to stimulate herself in any way, the magic Ahri had poured into her preventing her arousal from fading. She was so cute, Ahri just couldn't help but think about their next time together again. She had set it up already with her little "gift" already after all, as she had jockingly called it. Rakan ought to be grateful, since he was most likely heading to the best night he had ever had with Xayah thanks to Ahri. Then again, he knew nothing about it so he couldn't really be grateful.</p><p>"I can't wait to tell Thresh about it" Ahri said "He's so totally not gonna care, his annoyed face will be so amusing. Maybe I should drag him into this too, next time?"</p><hr/><p>Somewhere, a certain specter felt an all-too familiar chill run down his uncorporeal spine.</p><p>
  <em>What is that damn fox up to this time?</em>
</p><p>"I<em>s</em> sO<em>Me</em>t<em>H</em>i<em>n</em>G <em>wR</em>o<em>N</em>G?" asked Orianna.</p><p>"Nothing you have to worry about. How is our guest doing?"</p><p>"<em>He</em> S<em>tO</em>P<em>p</em>e<em>D</em> <em>T</em>i<em>cK</em>i<em>N</em>g"</p><p>"Oh, come on, Orianna, you can not just go and break them that quickly! You are losing out a lot of fun like that"</p><p>"I... <em>a</em>M nO<em>t</em> S<em>uR</em>e <em>I</em> u<em>N</em>D<em>eR</em>s<em>t</em>A<em>Nd</em>"</p><p>"Let us just catch another one, and I will show you what I mean" Thresh replied before heading out, Orianna following him and the Ball following Orianna.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>